


Fall and Rise

by Reioka



Series: Flash Fics [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Identity Porn, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/pseuds/Reioka
Summary: The last place anyone should be during an invasion of New York is in an elevator.





	Fall and Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the sentence prompt: “Of all the people I could’ve gotten stuck in an elevator with and it just had to be you.”

Fall and Rise

 

“Oh,” Steve said once the elevator had stopped, lights flickering out. He sighed. That was just his luck.

 

“I’m sure it’ll start again in a minute,” Tony replied, not looking up from his phone.

 

There was a roar, a crash, the bone-chilling sound of metal being rended, and then the side of the elevator was torn clean off by a robot being flung by the Hulk. Steve shouted and dragged Tony back into the corner opposite the twisted metal and whistling wind.

 

Tony pursed his lips as he stared at the carnage. “Hmm. We might be stuck here a little longer than a minute then.”

 

Steve couldn’t help a slightly breathless laugh. Trust Tony to not be bothered by almost being crushed by a robot. “Guess I’m gonna miss out on all the fun Doom’s got for the rest of the team. Hopefully Iron Man realizes you’re in danger and comes to help.”

 

“Uh. Yeah. Hopefully,” Tony replied, then coughed. “Although if civilians are in danger, I’d really prefer him, to, you know, uh. Help them first.” He began to sweat. “Or, uh–he might–still be in New Jersey. I asked him to check out one of my warehouses. It may take him some time to get here.”

 

Steve frowned. Tony sure sent his bodyguard places where he couldn’t protect him often. “Oh.”

 

“Sorry,” Tony said, smiling that self-deprecating smile that Steve hated. “Of all the people I could’ve gotten stuck in an elevator with and it just had to be you. I bet if I wasn’t here, you’d be climbing down to get in on the action.”

 

“I–I’m sure the team can get along without me just this once,” Steve said, even though he did wish he was down in the fight, The only reason he wasn’t was because it was Tony here in the elevator with him, and he couldn’t stand to leave him alone and unprotected. Steve might not have had his shield, but he could probably take out a robot with his bare hands.

 

Maybe Tony would be impressed if he took out a robot with his bare hands.

 

“…Steve,” Tony said after a moment, looking concerned.

 

Steve jumped a little and turned his attention back to Tony. “Yes!”

 

“That was your ‘bad decision face,’” Tony said slowly.

 

Steve scoffed and hoped he wasn’t visibly sweating. “What! Psh, no! I was. I was absolutely not. Thinking about making a bad decision. I don’t even know what you’re talking about!”

 

Tony continued to frown at him. “The last time you made that face, you and Thor blew out all my windows on the training floor when he used your shield as a baseball and his hammer as a bat.”

 

“That-!” Steve sputtered. “That was a legitimate training sequence! We were trying to develop a new attack to keep villains on their toes!”

 

“I had to fish your shield out of the ocean,” Tony said.

 

Steve sagged. “Alright so maybe that was a bad decision. I’m still sorry about that.”

 

Tony shrugged, smiling a little. “It’s alright, Steve.”

 

Steve loved that little smile. Tony was so beautiful like that, lips quirked up just so slightly, eyes soft with affection. Steve wanted so badly to kiss him when he looked like that, to press their lips together, nip softly, press his tongue in. Tony looked like the type of man that needed to be kissed long and well. Steve wished he could be the person to do that.

 

“Listen,” Tony said after a minute. “You can leave me here if you want and go help the others. I doubt I’m really in any danger he–RE!”

 

“TONY!” Steve shouted, wrapping an arm around the other man’s waist as his feet went out from under him as well. He slammed his hand into the paneling of the elevator to keep them from falling, metal crumpling in his fist like paper.

 

“…Maybe a little more danger than originally thought,” Tony offered, clinging to him, feet dangling over the empty air that had once been a floor.

 

Steve sighed. “Typical Monday.”

 

“…Steve?” Tony asked after a moment.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It’s Tuesday.”

 

Steve sighed again. “Of course it is.” He looked around the elevator for a moment. The structural integrity was not heartening. “Okay. How good is your baby koala impression?”

 

“Hmm, pretty good?” Tony answered after some thought.

 

“Alright, so, you just cling to me, and I’ll climb us to safety.”

 

“Aw,” Tony said, smiling cheekily. “I did always want to be the damsel in distress to a sexy firefighter. Guess I’ll have to settle for the damsel in distress to a sexy Avenger.”

 

Steve blushed. “Just–just hold onto me,” he ordered, voice strangled.

 

“Alright, Cap,” Tony chirped, wrapping his arms around his chest, and then lifted his legs to hook them over Steve’s hips, pressing them together from chest to hip.

 

“Eep,” Steve said when he realized Tony was plastered up against him, and immediately lost his grip on the elevator.

 

He caught himself before they plummeted to their deaths, but the damage was done, and Tony was staring up at him with wide eyes. God damn it.

 

“I should go help the other Avengers,” Steve said hurriedly once he’d gotten Tony safely ensconced on a sturdy floor. “And maybe die.”

 

“Don’t die, Steve,” Tony said, reaching out for his hand.

 

Steve looked between their twined hands and Tony’s face, confused, but hopeful. “…Okay?”

 

Tony smiled. “How can we go out for dinner if you’re dead?”

 

“Dinner?” Steve repeated breathlessly.

 

Tony’s smile began to fade. “I mean. Unless. Did I misread-? I–I’m sorry, Steve.”

 

“Dinner would be great!” Steve squeaked, delighted.

 

Tony’s shoulders sagged in relief. He opened his mouth to say something.

 

A robot crashed through the wall a few doors down.

 

“…Later,” Tony sighed after a moment.

 

“Later,” Steve agreed. “Get somewhere safe, okay?”

 

“Okay. Hopefully Iron Man will be here soon. Good lucky, Steve,” Tony said, and leaned in to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Stay safe.”

 

Steve smiled at him like a huge dope. “You too.”

 

It really was too bad that Iron Man was the one to see him rip a robot apart with his bare hands instead of Tony, Steve lamented. Iron Man must have been really tired, too, because he flew into a wall when he saw Steve do it.


End file.
